


【中文翻译】Perfection 完美

by Orchid Ember (YAOIisJUSTICE)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIisJUSTICE/pseuds/Orchid%20Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“事到如今，朋友和敌人的那条界限已经完全消解。虽然那改造人很确定他们中的一个将注定死在另一个人手中，但罗马尼亚男人已经成为了Raiden为数不多的真正的知己之一。”<br/>Vamp/Raiden，食用愉快。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Perfection 完美

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750105) by [ChronicLegCrampSince99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99). 



> *免责声明：Metal Gear Solid及其中所有角色均不属于我。

“看来我就是摆脱不了你啊。”Vamp交叉着双臂，抱胸斜倚在门框上，低着头，向有着雪白发丝和幽邃眼眸的男人坏笑道。

“所以你到底准不准备让我进去？”Raiden回了一句，努力忍住翻白眼的冲动。Vamp咯咯直笑，直起身，用他像往常一样华丽的姿势邀请Raiden进屋。

“您先请……”白发男人耸耸肩，从罗马尼亚男人身旁走进公寓，而后者一把抓住了前者的屁股，并由此为自己赢得了改造人忍者的一记眼刀。Raiden径直迈入客厅，脱下夹克甩在Vamp的沙发背上。Dead Cell前成员的家里总是那么狭窄而闷热——是那种呼吸吐息，举手投足间都可感受到的温热。忍者依然无法确定这温度到底是让人舒服还是让人窒息。不过如果你穿着不止裤子和薄薄的T恤的话是肯定要流汗的。Vamp走到Raiden身后，双手栖息在忍者的腰际，呼吸着他身上的气息。但是白发男人彻底无视了他，兀自坐到了血红色的天鹅绒沙发上。

“我们非得每次都这样吗？”罗马尼亚人倚靠在小厨房的拐角处，拇指勾住他牛仔裤的口袋。

“你什么意思？”Raiden从容地回答道，脱下灰色套衫，在手里卷成个球。

“我们都知道你为什么在这，Jack。”Vamp耐心地开口道，弯下腰，盘踞在改造人的上方，嘴巴在Raiden的左耳边徘徊。“为什么我们不……开门见山呢，像他们说的那样。”如果白发男人依旧拥有真正的人类血液的话，他大概会脸红。但现实是，他叹了口气，允许了罗马尼亚男人开始亲吻他的脖子。几秒后，感觉到忍者已经在他的攻势下放松下来，Vamp轻松地翻过沙发，跨坐在Raiden身上，拽住他有着羽毛般触感的头发，迫使忍者的头后仰。罗马尼亚男人的舌头从Raiden的锁骨沿着喉咙一路蜿蜒而上，最终逗留在他半翕的唇瓣上。白发男人发出一声咆哮，恶狠狠地咬住Vamp的下唇，而后才张开嘴任由Dead Cell前成员的舌头在他湿热的口腔中流连。Vamp喉咙深处发出一声闷哼，这让Raiden不止一次地想到猫，而且是只野猫。忍者举起手，手指缠绕住Vamp柔滑的黑发。

Raiden几乎每晚都是这么度过的，把睡梦中的Rose和John留在家里，一个人在半夜去向敌人寻求“庇护”。当然，事到如今，朋友和敌人的那条界限已经完全消解。虽然那改造人很确定他们中的一个将注定死在另一个人手中，但罗马尼亚男人已经成为了Raiden为数不多的真正的知己之一。而白发男人也接受了“杀他的人只能是Vamp而非其他”这样扭曲的逻辑，甚至还对此感到欣慰。自从发现他整个生命——包括他和Rose在Big Shell事件中孕育出的爱——都只是一个骗局后，他们的关系正日趋恶化。每次他看着她，他都很会想起他们曾在无知的喜悦中一起生活——一个关于训练，约会，做爱，幸福的梦。然后才猛然醒悟过来，只有他一个人真正沉溺其中，而这梦本身不过是一个虚幻的现实，还是由Rose一手构筑的。

而现在，Raiden挣脱了Vamp的拥抱，把罗马尼亚男人从他身上推开，飞快地站起身，一只手掩盖住自己的眼睛。Vamp看着忍者转身，跌坐在沙发上，用手臂撑住头。

“回家吧，Jack。”他闭上眼，平静地说着。Raiden置若罔闻，上升赤裸，微微颤抖着。Vamp几分钟前刚把他的衣服扯成碎片，扔到了天晓得在哪里的地方，还捎带着Vamp自己的衣服——虽然他几乎不怎么穿。“你属于你的家庭。”

“我不属于任何地方！”忍者反击道，扭头俯视着罗马尼亚男人，双手在身侧握紧成拳。“哦不，这么说也不对。我的家一直在那同一个地方——战场上。”Vamp吃吃地笑起来，一开始还很安静，到最后变成了止不住的大笑。Raiden咬紧牙关怒视着他，拒绝问罗马尼亚男人到底有什么好笑的，因为这样就正中他下怀。

“Jack，”Vamp摇了摇头，组织着语句。“Foolish boy，‘家’是你被爱着的地方。而战场是无需爱的死亡之地，所有的人当中你应该最了解这一点了。”

“我以为家是你能觉得最快乐的地方？”Raiden固执地答道，双臂交叉，视线游移。

“你在战斗的时候所感受到的并不是快乐。”罗马尼亚男人告诉他，坐在沙发上伸展着身体。

“哦？那是什么？请赐教。”忍者拉长了语调讽刺反驳道。

“肾上腺素。仅此而已。”Vamp简短地回答，拉住Raiden的一只手，把白发男人拽到跟前。虽然改造人没有反抗，但暴躁的表情也没有从他的脸上消失。“现在，既然你今晚看来也不会给我带来什么乐子了，你该回到你的家人身边。”

“对，因为我在这里找不到爱。”Raiden干巴巴地说着，但却没有抽走他被握住的手。

“这就是你来这的目的，对不对？我一直以为你是为性而来……”Vamp的嘴角因Raiden的表情变化而弯成一个坏笑的弧度。“告诉我，你来这之前和你妻子睡了吗？”

“她不是我的妻子。”忍者条件反射般的说道，回避着问题。罗马尼亚男人站到了白发男人面前，勾起手指挑起Raiden的下巴，抬起他的脸。

“嗯？睡了吗？”Vamp坚持着，用他自己暗流涌动的眼睛捕捉着改造人四处躲闪的眼神。

“这有什么关系吗？”Raiden不知道该如何解释罗马尼亚男人脸上转瞬即逝而又耐人寻味的表情。这是忍者第一次在Dead Cell的前成员脸上看到真实的情感流露。Raiden把手掌覆在Vamp伤痕累累的胸膛上：“怎么，你想让我完全属于你么？”罗马尼亚男人安静地注视着白发男人，对他的挑衅不置一词。

“你回不回来对我来说没有任何影响。”

“你在说谎。快点，承认吧——你要我。”忍者的一只手向下探索着Vamp的躯干，轻柔地抚摸他的裆部。

“在我看来你才是那个一直在否认的人。”罗马尼亚男人说着用手指描摹Raiden的唇形。“不过既然你向我提供你的身体……”他立刻埋首于解开忍者的牛仔裤，连同他的短裤一起褪到脚踝。白发男人几近饥渴地弯下腰，把手撑在沙发的扶手上。当Raiden感受到Vamp把中指挤入他的体内，一声喘息逸出他的唇间，手指也随之扣紧。很快罗马尼亚男人的两根手指就在他后穴里进进出出，而白发男人拼命地想忍住他不断发出的呜咽声。Raiden终于得到一个喘口气的机会，但在这短暂的停顿后，一个更大更粗的物事滑入他的后庭，让他止不住地弓起背，而他们周围潮湿的空气更是充斥着他越发羞耻的声音。透过情欲的迷雾，Raiden可以听到他身后那如同野兽般的呻吟，伴随着罗马尼亚男人愈加流畅的抽插。在看似没有尽头而又不断倍增的快感中，Raiden达到了高潮。但Vamp依然在他体内不断戳刺，这让Raiden断断续续地骂着脏话，直到Vamp也最终得到释放。两个人气喘吁吁地维持了一会儿这个姿势，等待着呼吸慢慢平复。然后罗马尼亚男人抽出了Raiden的身体，两人一起瘫倒在沙发上。Vamp下意识地环抱住躺在他身边的瘦小男人，将下巴搁在他的头顶上。

Dead Cell的前成员早已陷入梦乡，而Raiden还一直清醒着，注视着Vamp起伏的胸膛，倾听着他有力的心跳。一般来说，他会在这个时候就离开，溜回家，悄悄地躺回Rose身边。但这次有什么难以名状的东西——除了Vamp强健的手臂——阻止了他的行动。如果他再也不回去的话真的会有那么糟糕吗？他曾抛弃过Rose一次而她也活下来了，但是现在还要考虑到小John。这不是他第一次有这样的想法了，而他也怀疑这不会是最后一次。Raiden一直纠结于这样两个选择哪个会更糟糕：一是从此离开，给他儿子带来一时的伤害以确保他能有个正常而幸福的一生；二是留下来，但要冒着永久地扭曲John和他一生的风险。Raiden知道他必须尽快并且一劳永逸地做出决定，因为他不确定还能继续维持多久这样的双重生活。但他早已分不清哪个他才是真正的Raiden，是这个和Vamp在一起的他？还是那个和Rose，John在一起时的所谓的父亲？也许根本不存在真正的Raiden，又或者这些都只是表象，而他的真我是一个蓬头垢面，眼神惊惧，手拿AK的男孩，是一架没有思想的杀人机器。

改造人忍者紧闭起双眼，希望有个开关可以把他所有的思绪赶出脑海——如果一直让这些想法在他脑子里绕来绕去的话，他会疯的。他慢慢地吸气，呼气，重新把注意力集中在Vamp让人踏实的心跳声上。Raiden突然意识到自己是个伪君子。他让自己活在这样一个和Vamp呆在一起的梦境中，逃避着自己的责任，还有多年来和Rose早已幻灭的记忆；即使是和家人在一起的时候，他也没有真正地融入其中。Raiden叹了口气，把前额抵在Vamp的肩膀上稍事休息，好像永远都不愿放手离去。此时，他和这个罗马尼亚男人初次相遇的情景浮现在他眼前。那时的他已不再完全是一个人类了，而Vamp不得不循循哄诱他脱下衣服。当他终于移走白发男人身上最后一件衣物，他意味深长的视线在Raiden赤裸的身躯上徘徊逗留了好一会儿，然后喃喃低语道：“完美。”这个词被他那带有口音的声线发出变得如此的具有挑逗意味，简直无异于有人在你的耳后覆上一吻。忍者稍稍调整了一下姿势，凝视着罗马尼亚男人硬朗的脸部线条和几乎让人遗忘的平和表情。Vamp一直都是对的。毕竟，现实当中并不存在完美。

Raiden尽可能小心翼翼而蹑手蹑脚地把自己从Dead Cell前成员的怀抱中解脱出来并穿上衣服。走向前门的途中，他只回头深深地看了他再次丢下的睡美人最后一眼，将眼前的景象烙印在脑海中，因为这将是他再也不会看到的东西。

该是时候让前童兵停下逃亡的步伐了。

 

——完——


End file.
